


Day 28: With Food

by radicallyred



Series: 30 Days of NSFW Challenge- Stony [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Days of NSFW, Day 28, Ficlet, M/M, With food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: we got 2 more :')





	Day 28: With Food

**Author's Note:**

> we got 2 more :')

“Want a popsicle, Capsicle?” Tony asks waving the box in front of the blonde man’s face. Steve rolls his eyes and snatches the box from the billionaire. Steve chooses a blue one since it’s the first one his hand settles on and watches Tony as he sucks his own red one into his mouth.

A bad idea, in hindsight. Because now he’s focused on the way Tony’s lips are wrapped around the popsicle and how he wishes his mouth was wrapped around his cock.

_Shit._

Steve pops his own into his mouth and tries not to look at Tony, or think about the crush he’s developed over the few months he’s lived here. Instead, he focuses on the taste of the popsicle, the artificial flavor flooding his mouth. He tries to focus on the magazine in front of him, an idea that eventually fails when Tony hums appreciatively. His eyes flicker to Tony’s face and he breathes in through his nose, trying to ignore the arousal pooling in his belly.

“Mm, this is nice. It’s so hot out, thought maybe a cool snack would cool me down.” Tony says propping his feet on the barstool next to him. “Do you like it, too?” Tony asks licking a drip running down the side, maintaining eye contact all the while. Steve swallows thickly, nodding as he gently sucks at his own, making eye contact with Tony. Steve’s cock is rock hard now, straining against the material of his athletic shorts.

“Yeah. Ah, thanks.” Tony smirks at him, eyes sparkling and sucks his popsicle into his mouth again. Steve’s popsicle is melting, dripping all over his hand but can’t bring himself to do anything about it. He drops his melted popsicle into the sink, washes his hands and turns toward Tony with a sudden surge of confidence, just in time to see Tony licking the final drops of juice off the stick.

“You know,” Steve says. “I’m hungry for something else right now.” Tony meets his gaze and smirks, gravitating to Steve. They’re face to face, chests inches from touching. Steve can feel the tension.

“And what’s that?” Tony asks licking his lips. Steve lurches forward and presses their lips together.

The kiss is good; passionate and heated, but conveys all the feelings Steve has been bottling up for the past four months. Tony kisses back with just as much intensity, hands tangled in Steve’s hair. Their tongues are battling for dominance, and Steve can’t help but notice how sweet Tony tastes. He thinks it’s from the popsicle, but he can’t be sure. Regardless, Steve moans into the kiss when Tony’s leg slots between his own.

“Tony,” Steve moans. Tony winks filthily and drags his lips to Steve’s neck.

“I wanna suck you off.” He says against the skin there. “That okay?” Steve nods wildly, thrusting his hips into Tony’s, rolling them forward.

“Yes. God, yes.” And Tony wastes little time falling to his knees.


End file.
